


Before It All Went Wrong - Darkstache / Dilliam

by CielWritesShit



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Darkstache - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Gen, M/M, Pre Canon, WKM, mlm, pre!wkm, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielWritesShit/pseuds/CielWritesShit
Summary: Summary: pre!WKM, where instead of running off with William, Celine runs off on her own. Mark confronts William anyway, but instead finds out about William’s secret relationship.Warnings: I do talk about Celine as an object instead of a person, however this is more of a style choice and character choice for Mark, as that’s how he’d act. I also mention the incredibly disturbing twincest thing, but again, that’s Mark’s character flying off the rails. These views in no way mirror my own. Thanks :)
Relationships: Damien | The Mayor & Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel, Damien | The Mayor/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Before It All Went Wrong - Darkstache / Dilliam

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this is pretty much unedited, I wrote all of this in one sitting. This is the most I’ve ever done like that, and it honestly surprised me at how easy it was to do.

William wasn’t sure what he was expecting to be at his door, when he heard knocking at 6am. He’d had to leave the comfort of his bed (and the embrace of his partner) just to stop the obnoxious banging. And he was praying that he hadn’t woken his sleeping beauty when he’d untangled their limbs from each other. When he’d heard a soft and sleepy “Will?”, he’d gently shushed his angel, and promised he’d be back in two shakes of a lambs tail, which got a gentle chuckle, before he’d had to leave to deal with the racket.

He’d made his way to the front door, carefully avoiding all of the creaking floorboards when he looked at the big clock in the hallway. And he was slightly annoyed that he’d been woken so soon, but thought nothing of it. However, when he opened the front door, he hadn’t expected to see his oldest friend standing out in the cold.

“Mark! Whatever brings you to my humble abode at this ungodly hour? Not that I don’t love to see you bu-“

“Where is she?!” Mark shouted. He looked tired, as if he’d been up all night, and the night before that as well. Will rubbed some sleep from his eye, and tried to work out exactly what Mark had meant by his exclamation. His mind drifted to the person upstairs, but he focused back on his friend when he snapped his fingers.

“She? Good heavens, whatever do you mean? Look, how’s about you come inside, and we can talk this out like rational adults. We both know how that old house can get to your head.” Will stepped to the side of the doorway, and gestured his friend inside. And he was glad he did, as mere moments later, Mark threw an (albeit feeble) punch at where his face had been.

“Don’t give me that shit William! We both know you’ve liked her almost as long as I have, but dammit, you said you were over her!” He had an angry tear rolling down his cheek. His eyes turned dark. “But now you’ve stolen her from me! She was the only thing I loved, and you stole her!” Mark threw another punch, which William easily blocked. He once again thought of the person in his bed, and how he wished he was back with them now.

“Mark... is this about Celine?” he asked quietly, since if he was right, then Mark would probably not be happy with any answer he gave. And given by the way Mark’s eyes filled with more tears, he assumed he’d guessed right.

“Of course it’s about Celine. She’s the only one I’ve ever truly loved. And I’m losing her. Every few nights she disappears, and she’ll return the next morning. But she’s not been home in days. And the only reason that could be is you.” Mark wiped his eyes, before locking them with Will once again. “She’s clearly coming here, to you! How long has this affair been going on? Days? Weeks? Months? How long, Will? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN GOING BEHIND MY BACK?!” Mark was shouting again, and William didn’t see any chance that his lover was still asleep. In fact he could hear the soft footsteps of someone coming downstairs, and knew exactly how the next few seconds were going to play out.

“William?” The gentle voice from earlier called him, as if trying to hypnotise him into coming back to bed. William let out a smile, momentarily forgetting who was at his door. This didn’t go unnoticed by Mark.

“That’s her now isn’t it. Celine! Let’s go home and...” Mark stormed past him, expecting to see Celine sweeping down the stairs in all her elegance and grace. However he was not expecting to see “Damien?”

William, now very worried about what was going to go down, ran back inside. And there he saw Mark doing his best impression of a goldfish. Damien, on the other hand, was sitting a few stairs up, trying his hardest to disappear into his black silk dressing gown. Mark’s head snapped back to William, a different kind of glare in his eyes.

“Is this some kind of sick joke?! Do you have your way with both twins, never satisfied with one? Do you get off on these sick, sexual desires?!” Mark was clearly out of his mind, and Damien was clearly getting so terrified, but also seemed to want to disappear into the stairs beneath him. “After all we’ve been through together, this is how you repay me Dames? After everything I’ve done to help you over the years? And you Will? After all of those trips I’ve funded? You both would go behind my back like this? I bet Celine is up there right now, waiting for both of you like the whore she is! Let me see her!” Mark lost it, and charged towards the stairs as fast as his frail state would allow him. Luckily, William had both state of mind and a good few inches of height on his side, and once again blocked him from doing any harm, this time by standing between Mark, and the staircase.

“Mark. Go home. Celine isn’t here, and I don’t know where she has gone. I haven’t seen her in months!” William turned his back to Mark. “Damien, dear, go back to bed. I’ll join you once this mess we call a friend has apologised and left.” He let out a strained smile, which was softened by the smile Damien sent back his way, before he turned and ran back to their shared room. Mark was clearly in shock.

William sighed.

“If you’d apologise for the things you insinuated, then I’ll explain. But I promise you this, Celine is not here.” William crossed his arms and looked down at the, now sheepish, Mark Iplier.

“Right. Uh, yeah. Sorry old friend. I, uh, I’m clearly in the wrong. I don’t know why I assumed she’d be with you. You were just always so close with the twins, and-“ Mark let out a strained laugh.

“I was always closer with our wonderful mayor, and he definitely appreciates the happiness that I give him. He wouldn’t have stuck around this long otherwise. And he’s definitely a keeper.” Will glanced back up the stairs. Mark let out a small chuckle.

“Y’know, I’ve always wondered why he never accepted any proposals from others over the years. Now it’s clear as day. So, how long has this been official between you two?” Mark awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. William smiled.

“Now is not the time for this talk. You should be getting home, old chap. Get some rest. I’m sure Celine will show up soon.” William embraced his friend, offering him a quick pat on the back, before sending him out of the door. Mark laughed.

“Alright, alright, go back to your lover boy,” he laughed, before wiping the last tear from his face. “If you do see Celine, tell her... tell her to come home. It’s much too lonely in that house without her.” With that, Mark left into the darkness, door blowing shut behind him. William had never had such a confusing 20 minutes in his life. In fact, he wasn’t even sure that he had awoken, and was instead having a rather surreal dream. He turned and climbed up the old staircase, and slipping out of his well worn jacket, he crawled back into bed. He had just settled back into his sleep mindset, when he felt a weight on his chest. Cracking open one eye, he saw the smug smirk of his partner, and he moved his arm to pull him closer.

“Hey there darling. Are you comfortable now?” William ran his other hand through Damien’s hair. Damien let out a soft sound, almost akin to a purr, and snuggled in closer to his Colonel.

“I am now. Can we go back to sleep now? I don’t have to go in to the office today,” he topped it off with a small smile and a wink, and William remembered exactly why he loved him.

“Alright you little rascal. Whatever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, if you have any prompts, requests, or ideas, please send them in, I’d love some new ideas. :)


End file.
